Lost in DC
by Dan The Black Wolf
Summary: I got teleported to the DC universe because of my sister. Now I have to find my way back but first I must restore my memory. Summary sucks like always.
1. Chapter 1

Dan walks in.

Secret: Hey bro what's up.

Dan: Nothing. I'm just going work in the lab for a bit.

As he works on a portal device some one sneaked behind him and turned it on. "What the hell?" said Dan "Oh CRAP!" he yelled as the machine sucked him into another world. "See ya Bro-Bro" said Sarah as she revealed herself "Have fun in DC"

DC Universe

We see Dan falling from the sky and for some reason (Sarah) he fell through a lot of glass that slowed his fall but also cut him a lot.

A few minutes later he woke up in an alley way cut up and bleeding to death "Why aren't my healing powers working" He thought, then he remembered that the portal disabled all powers for at least a day "Well isn't this great I get to die in an alley way" he thought "Oh My God, are you all right" said a voice above him. He looked up and saw "Selina Kyle (Catwoman)?" he thought remembering her from the Batman shows and comics. He tried answering but was in too much pain to respond "Hold on, I'll get you to the hospital." she said "Thank you" he was able to say before he passed out.

Some time later

Dan woke up in a hospital bed hearing the doctor talking to Selina who didn't realized he was awake "How is he?" she asked "He's OK but he might suffer from a case of amnesia due to the blood loss" said the doctor "Amnesia?" thought Dan as he tried to remember something but realized he could only remember his name. "Who is he?" asked the doctor "He's my …. my son" replied Selina hoping the doctor would believe her "And his name is..." "Dan." said Dan deciding to reveal that he was awake "Dan... ummm" he said as he tried to remember his last name "Kyle" said Selina finishing her "son's" sentence. "OK Miss Kyle I'll need you to sign some papers" said the doctor "Of course" she replied as she followed the doctor "See ya soon, son" she said as she walked out the room. Dan was ashamed he could not remember his own mother although he could remember that he had special powers, he had to ask her about them later. He felt sleep overtake him as he lied back down into a dreamless sleep.

With Selina and the Doctor

"How did he get into that condition" the doctor asked "I have no idea I will have to talk to him later" she told him "Alright as soon as he wakes up you can take him home" "Why doesn't he need time to heal" "For some reason he already has" Selina was shocked, maybe this boy had some special ability. "Well I'll go talk to him" said Selina as she reentered the room.

AN: What do you think? Review. Also I might not update anything until summer vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thoughts)

"Speaking"

Story:

Selina sat down next to Dan waiting for him to wake up. A few hours later Dan began to stir, he opened his eyes, blinked and realized that Selina was watching him. "Hello mother" he said "Glad to see your awake" "How long was I knocked out" "A few hours" "When do we leave" he asked. "Right now if you're up to it" "Sure!" He got up got dressed in black t-shirt, black hoodie, jeans and black and blue Converse shoes. (AN: if you're wondering "wait didn't Dan fall through some glass when he entered the universe? Then how come his clothes are not cut?" well he/I have special clothing that can only be cut by special objects and they can regenerate if cut/burned/etc). As they made their way out of the hospital Selina realized that Dan was very quiet. "Are you all right" she asked, "Yeah but mom I have to ask you something" "Sure ask me anything" "Do I have powers" "Huh?" "While I was sleeping I kept having visions explaining how to use different powers" (I was right this kid is special) "Yes you do but it seems like you have to train to use them again" "Ok when do we start" "Right now". Selina led Dan to a training field in the middle of the forest. Weird things happened there so no one would be surprised if they heard some explosions. Before they started training Selina told Dan about her identity as Catwoman, she asked him to choose a side hero or villain. Dan said he would be neutral, he'll stop maniacs like the Joker, but he'll allow/help those whose actions he thought were justified, for example if a man robbed a bank to feed his family because no one would give him a job, he would allow it. It wasn't the man's fault that no one would give him a chance to do honest work. (AN: In real life I wouldn't agree with this. But remember this is a work of fiction so I can do whatever the hell I want) Selina trained with Dan everyday and after a while they found out that Dan's powers could become stronger the more he used them. (A list of most of my powers will be posted on my profile sometime this summer. Remember Dan/I have every kind of power be it telekinesis, webs or teleportation). And during this time Selina stopped seeing Dan as a way to get what she wanted and started treating him like her own flesh and blood. When she decided he was strong enough to take care of himself, she told him to choose a name for himself and a costume. Dan's costume was a black mask with goggles stitched to it (AN: think/Google Spiderman noir mask), a black hoodie, black t-shirt, black trousers and black shoes. He also had Dual Desert Eagles with silencers, hidden blades and a watch. This watch did more than just tell time, it was an unlimited storage device and could be used to change appearance be it clothing or identity. Selina also found out that he was great at stealth probably even better than Batman. Dan decided that he was going to call himself "Dan The Black Wolf" simply because it sounded cool and because he loved the animal.

As night fell Selina and Dan jumped out into the night to announce the presence of the Black Wolf.

AN: What do you think? Remember reviews make an author happy.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Now before we start you all must know that this fic happens in "The Batman" 2004-2008 TV show universe. So: the Justice League has already been created and Robin isn't NightWing, yet.

Story:

Dan and Selina snuck into the Museum of Natural History to steal a priceless Egyptian Cat statue. "Now remember the plan you stay hidden and wait for your big entrance" explained Selina. "How do you know Batman will come here to stop us?" Dan asked. "Somehow, he always does" she replied. Dan used his cloaking technique and began waiting for the Dark Knight luckily he didn't have to wait long, after a few minutes Batman jumped in to stop the robbery, following was his sidekick Batgirl. Catwoman smirked _"Perfect"_ She thought. "Guess you're going back home empty handed" said Batgirl "I'm afraid my son disagrees" replied Catwoman. Both Batman and Batgirl thought they heard wrong but before they could act they felt pain at the back of their heads. They collapsed from the force but quickly got up and were able to see two figures dressed up in black but a second later one popped out of existence. "How-" "Shadow Clone" replied Dan before they could finish. "Let me introduce my son, Dan The Black Wolf". "You take care of the wolf I got the cat" Batman told Batgirl. Batman and Catwoman remained in the Egyptian Section while Dan and Batgirl fought in the Dinosaur Section.

With Dan and Batgirl.

Batgirl kept trying to hit Dan but he was too fast. "Why won't you fight back?" She yelled out in frustration "I don't want to ruin such a pretty face" He replied honestly. Batgirl blushed but tried to hide it. "Look if it makes you feel better I'll let you hit me a few times" He told her remaining still. Batgirl, wasting no time, punched him square in the chest but to her surprise he didn't even flinch "You have ten more hits" Dan said, Batgirl attacked him with a flurry of kicks and punches but he didn't move a muscle. Batgirl stopped, deciding it was useless "My turn" said Dan. After putting his hand on her forehead he used his powers to make her fall fast asleep.

With Catwoman and Batman

"So, who's the dad?" asked Batman "No one, he's a clone" said Catwoman "Does he know?" "Yes". "Hey mom! Can we go" yelled Dan with the cat statue in his hand "Sure" she replied. Dan quickly threw a special smoke bomb that gave them a chance to escape. When the smoke cleared they were long gone. _"There's no way that kid is a clone, but where did she find him"_ Batman thought_ "No time to think I have to get Barbara and return to the Batcave"_

With Batgirl

After a few minutes Batgirl finally woke up. Realizing that Dan was gone she noticed a sticky note on her forehead. It said: I want to talk to you. No masks. Meat me near the StarLight Cinema. Dress Casual. Dan.

Barbara was shocked, if she didn't know any better, Dan just asked her on a date. In the end she decided to go, who knows, she might learn something about him.

AN: OK here's the list of most of Dan's powers and what version the DC characters are.

Catwoman: Batman Arkham City version

Batman: The Batman TV show version

Batgirl: The Batman TV show version

Robin: The Batman TV show version

Powers:

All Conduit Powers (From InFamous)

Flight

Chakra (Naruto)

Invisibility

Invulnerability

Unlimited Stamina

Super Speed

Shaman Abilities (From Shaman King) (Info: His Guardian Ghost is a Wolf Demon called Kron. He'll appear later)

Webs

And a lot more.


End file.
